Semiconductor devices use interconnect, which includes metal lines and contacts/vias, to provide connection between active and/or device devices with external contacts. Typically, the metal patterns of different metallization layers are electrically interconnected by vias. Semiconductor devices with interconnect circuits, according to current technology, may comprise eight or more levels of metallization to satisfy device connection and geometry requirements. There are challenges in forming interconnect for advanced device technologies.